ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Veranke
Veranke was a strong believer of the Skrull prophets and was banished by King Dorrek. as a result. When the scriptures proved to be true, she claimed the throne and set an invasion upon Earth. She later disguised herself as Spider Woman to infiltrate SHIELD. Powers and Abilities Powers * Skrull Shape-Shifting: Like other Skrulls, Queen Veranke is a shape-shifter. They can mentally cause the unstable molecules that comprise his or her body to become pliant, enabling him or her to assume other forms through muscular expansion and contraction. Once a new shape has been assumed, it takes a conscious act of will to assume another form or revert to natural. Hence, Skrulls do not spontaneously lose their assumed form when asleep or unconscious. Skrulls in altered form will, however, revert to their original forms at the moment of death. * Skrull Engineering ** Superhuman Strength: Using Spider-Woman's DNA Vernake's muscular density and strength have been extraordinarily enhanced and enable her to lift about 7 tons. ** Superhuman Speed: Using Spider-Woman's DNA Vernake is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Stamina: Using Spider-Woman's DNA Vernake's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair her. ** Superhuman Durability: Using Spider-Woman's DNA Vernake's body is somewhat tougher and more resistant to injury than an ordinary human's, although she is far from invulnerable. She is capable of withstanding impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. ** Superhuman Agility: Using Spider-Woman's DNA Vernake's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Using Spider-Woman's DNA Vernake's natural reaction time and reflexes are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. ** Superhuman Flexibility: Using Spider-Woman's DNA Vernake's body is extraordinarily limber and her tendons and connective tissues are twice as flexible as the average human being's, despite the augmented musculature and its enhanced strength. ** Superhuman Hearing: Using Spider-Woman's DNA Vernake's hearing is superhumanly acute and enables her to detect sound at virtually any frequency, and she's been known to detect, sort out, and correctly identify sounds through thick steel doors, and across considerable distances. ** Immunity to Toxins, Poisons, Drugs, and Radiation: Using Spider-Woman's DNA Vernake's metabolism rapidly creates powerful a powerful immunity to all forms of toxins, poisons and drugs, after an initial exposure that usually makes her dizzy. Her body is totally immune to radiation. ** Wall-Crawling: Using Spider-Woman's DNA Vernake's limbs can adhere to surfaces via electrostatic attraction. Spider-Woman can hold and carry a considerable amount of extra weight while sticking to walls without falling off; it's safe to assume that the weight she can carry is dozens of times her own, and the limits of how long she can do this before fatigue sets in are still unknown. ** Bioelectric Blasts: Her body possesses an inordinate amount of bio-electricity that she has learned to channel and discharge through her hands, in controlled bursts. These energy projections vary in power; they mostly affect the nervous system in humans. Veranke can regulate them from simply a stun to potent enough to kill an average-sized man in the same way that a lightning bolt could kill him. ** Pheromone Secretion: Her metabolism generates certain types of pheromones that elicit attraction and/or repulsion on others, depending on unknown factors which might include gender and mood. ** Self-Propelled Flight: It is unclear as to the range and extent of this power. ** Energy Manipulation: Veranke is capable of manipulating certain energy forms. Category:Villains Category:Thanos' Starfleet Category:Aliens Category:Skrulls Category:Royalty